Subject 007 and 008
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Two people are fighting zombies, need I say anything else?
1. Chapter 1

Subjects 007 and 008

-Summary: Two people are fighting zombies, need I say anything else?

-Rate M for: Swear words, violence, and OCing from both characters.

-Couples: Slight hinting at AkuxSai

Axel kicked down the third door of the night, instantly regretting his decision. A whole horde of zombies rushed at him "Ah fuck." He muttered backing away. Axel dashed towards the safety of his car but found he dropped the keys somewhere by the door he had just kicked down "Fffffuck!" he growled and abandoned the car running as fast as he could. He ran desperately looked for a weapon of some sort, that's right, he had no weapon. Axel had been chased out of his apartment this morning and he used his car to get away as fast as he could (not thinking to grab his father's hunting rifle off the shelf near his bed) only to have this happen to him.

Turning a corner Axel slipped into a dark alley way, backing into the alley way he heard a low growl. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he spotted an elderly man who was obviously infected. As it dragged it's one still good leg (the other seem to have an the knee eaten off of it) towards him, Axel looked for something to fight it off with. Finding a garbage can Axel grabbed the lid off it to use as a temporary shield. Getting ready to swing it he heard a loud bang and the zombie hit the ground. A little blood came from it's head where a nice bullet wound had appeared. Looking up he saw a male with long cobalt blue hair and golden eyes with a pistol in his hand aimed at the now dead zombie. The male looked up and aimed at Axel's head "Whoa whoa!" Don't shoot!" he cried while holding his hands up. The male looked at Axel, he seemed fine. The male lowered the gun and walked over to him, his eyes looking Axel head to toe. Axel grinned "Like the package?" he asked with a suggestive smirk. The blue haired man set the gun straight to Axel's head

"You forget who is at the advantage here." He grumbled. Axel's bright green eyes widen in fear

"Hey! I'm like you! So don't shoot me!" he asked. The male lowered the gun and huffed

"Why shoot you? I would be wasting ammo. Besides you'll be dead soon enough, your bright red hair is just like a fucking beacon!." He remarked and began to walk off the way that he had appeared from. Axel huffed running his hand through his spikey red hair

"Like yours isn't?" he muttered but chased after the man. The male looked at him a little annoyed but continued on his way.

After thirty minutes the male sighed "Why are you following me?" he asked. Axel grinned

"Cause your kinda hot for one and two you have a gun." He told the man. The male blushed at the first bit then growl and shoved the man up against the nearest wall "Whoa! Hey there! Ain't you going a little fast for a relationship?" Axel teased. He couldn't resist it! Besides the guy blushing just made it all the better! The blue haired man snarled and pointed the pistol at Axel's chest

"Listen good! I do NOT appreciate being picked on!" he snapped. Axel blinked then grinned

"So I'm going to be shot through the heart and your to blame?" he asked (A/N: Yes I know terrible joke…-_-;). The male growled

"I'm thinking about it…" he muttered then let Axel drop to the ground. Axel rubbed his sore butt then watched the male leave. Chasing after him Axel caught up to him fairly quick

"Hey so you got a name?" he asked. The male growled having a feeling this guy wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon

"Saix." He grumbled. Axel grinned

"Cool! Name's Axel, got it memorized?" he asked. Saix ignored him and purposely ran up a fire escape and pulled up the ladder preventing Axel from following him. Axel frowned slightly "Hey if this is about the earlier comment I'm sorry!" he called; hearing a moan Axel turned his head towards the sound. A small pack of zombies trudged towards him "Uh Saix buddy…can you let me up?" he called. Saix ignored Axel continuing up the fire escape. Axel glanced seeing the zombies look at him then start coming towards him "UH seriously!" he called louder. The zombies quickly picked up speed running at him "SAIX DAMNIT HELP!" he yelled.

Within moments the zombies surrounded Axel, clenching the trash can lid he still had he swung at the first one that launched at him. He managed to stun it but sadly it shook it off rather quickly. Axel raised the lid to form a weak shield between him and the zombies slowly backing up Axel swung the lid again knocking one zombie backwards but the rest kept coming. _Ah shit this is going to be the end for me!_ He thought. Just then a hand grabbed Axel by the collar of his black shirt and lifted him up onto the fire escape. A few zombies launched for him but most missed and Axel was plopped on his butt while Saix aim the gun and fire it a couple of times before motioning Axel to run up the escape. Once Axel was halfway up Saix quickly followed shooting once of twice more before running up the escape. Once the two were on the rooftop of the building Saix growled

"You really are a pain in my ass you know that?" he snapped. Axel panted resting his hands on his knees  
>"Ah…thanks again buddy." He wheezed. Saix growled<p>

"I'm not your buddy!" he snapped again. Axel grinned and looked at Saix

"Then why did ya save me?" he asked. Saix looked away

"Don't know…" he muttered. After catching their breath the two started to look around for a way down that didn't involve them getting chased anymore. Deciding to stay on the roof for a while longer Axel sat on the edge of the building, Saix remained on guard "How can you be so relaxed when you don't even have a weapon?" he asked. Axel smiled

"Eh I just don't let things bother me. But hey I have a weapon!" he remarked holding up the somewhat dented trash can lid. Saix rolled his eyes

"Yeah and look where that got you! Nearly eaten that's what!" Saix snapped. Looking at his ammo stock Saix growled when he noticed he was almost out. He wasted a lot saving Axel's butt.

After an hour or so Saix walked over to the doorway that would lead into the building. Opening the door he didn't even look at Axel when he spoke "I don't care what you do but I am NOT saving you sorry ass again!" he told Axel then left. Axel was quick to follow Saix at a distance. As they quickly moved down floor by floor Axel noted that several bloody hand prints were on the wall. Some of the blood formed words like _Beware_ or _Turn Back_. Axel watched as the writing began more and more panicked _Go back!_ And _PLEASE SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!_ Or various tips on fighting zombies. Saix loaded his gun more but noticed a smell, it smelled like rotten meat "Crap. This was a trap!" he muttered under his breath. Axel watched as a particularly large zombie dragged it's way up the stairs, it panted. It briefly looked up then charged at the two men "RUN!" he screamed. Taking back towards the roof Axel slid behind Saix "What are you doing?" Saix cried. Axel grinned at the male

"Returning a favor by making sure you get out alive!" he called back. Running with his shield in hand Axel attempted to swing at the zombie but it dodged the attack and slammed Axel into the closest wall. Saix watched in horror for a while as Axel tried to fend off the beast with the trash can lid which was promptly destroyed (How badly was it destroy? Go outside and take a gun of some sort of can and shoot the can, see how the metal bends were you shot it? Think that expect it being about twenty times bigger!), in a last minute attempt to help Axel, Saix raised the gun and shot at the thing. The first two shots missed but the third hit its shoulder. The zombie looked at Saix and ran at him after roaring one hell of a fierce roar. Saix's knees shook as the thing came at him like a semi truck ready to kill him. Shutting his eyes Saix hoped this wouldn't hurt too much.

**End of Simulation_**

Saix's eyes burst open and he quickly looked around, the wire attached to his forehead were pulled off. Looking at a few scientists they made a motion for him to sit up. Slowly getting up Saix could see Axel lying on a table nearby "Alright that's the end of the simulation." They told him. Axel sat up yawning, he stretched his arms out

"Well that was fun." Turning he looked at Saix "Well hey there hottie!" he called. Saix's face flushed pink then he shook his head "You must have started before I did!" he told the man as he walked over still wearing the surgery gown the both of them were wearing. Saix nodded. The scientists made a few notes then signaled for the men to be brought back to their rooms. As the two had their tracking anklets put back on the two males were sent back to their rooms, as the two began to part ways Saix glanced out the one window that led to the outside world. The city was on fire, smoke filled the air, people were still screaming, a few zombies ran towards the building they were in but the never made it pass the invisible fence.

Saix sighed running his fingers over the x shaped scar on his face, what did this have to do with him being a carrier? Axel grinned at him; looking at the red head Saix still didn't understand what the tear drops had to do with him being a carrier either. Axel's grin grew wider "Hey you remember anything new this time?" he asked hopefully. Saix shook his head

"No. Same as always. Meeting you, saving your sorry ass then fighting that huge zombie." He told the man. Axel's grin faded instead replaced by a slight frown

"Nothing? Damn at least I remembered a little of my home." He told the blue haired man. Saix sighed, maybe one day this would all make sense. Saix headed for his room, Axel grabbed Saix's wrist lightly "Hey…you'll remember soon enough." He whispered. Saix turned to look at the man

"How do you know? You still had most your memories intact. Mine are gone…" he muttered. Axel smiled and lightly kissed Saix's cheek

"Just a feeling." He told him before letting go of his hand and walking off. Saix lightly touched where Axel had just kissed him blinking then headed for his room

"Still care free as ever." He muttered.

_Patient File Case 007_

_Name: Saix_

_Age: Around 21_

_Blood Type: B+ (Infected)_

_History: Discovered injured with an x shaped scar on his face. Subject was brought in on the twenty of January. His blood was tested and confirmed to be infected. However he still hasn't turned. He was deemed a carrier and is under observation._

_Symptoms: Subject has an x shape scar in between his eyes and this appears to be the sight of infection. The symptoms of infection are only seen by his slight irritability and his preference of medium rare meat. _

_Patient File Case 008_

_Name: Axel_

_Age: Nineteen to perhaps twenty_

_Blood Type: B+ (Infected)_

_History: . Subject was brought in on the twenty of January, the teardrop tattoos are the sight of infection. He has not turned and was deemed a carrier. He is now under observation._

_Symptoms: Subject's tear drop tattoos appear to be the area where the infection hit the bloodstream, he does not show obvious signs of infection. The only thing that could possibly be a sign of infection is his attitude._

_Both patients carry a special gene only found in eleven other subjects through out the area. They appear to be no connection between any of the subjects. They are not related and have never even met the others until this happened. Perhaps it has something to do with their heart? Hard to say at this point. The only similar thing between all subjects is that none of the subjects can recall the moment they received the infection. They can remember bits and pieces of the time before they were infected but none can fully remember their story._

_It is highly possible that the infection has caused massive memory lost. All thirteen subjects have been locked into complete solitaire from the other subjects, the only time they have any acknowledgement of the other subjects is when under going simulations of what memories the subject has._

_**Experiment File X**_

_**Log 1**_

_**The military is attempting to develop a disease that when the subject is infected with will cause them to lose all memories and feelings to make them the perfect war machine. Tests have begun.**_

_**Log 2**_

_**Slight progress has been made. A test virus will be used on first subject in the morning.**_

_**Log 3**_

_**Test virus has failed. No change as happened in the subject.**_

_**Log 4**_

_**Test virus is now deemed some what working. Subject has begun to show signs of memory loss. Still has emotions.**_

_**Log 5**_

_**Test subject is now deemed dead. Possible heart attack is cause of death.**_

_**Log 6**_

_**Warning to all scientists involved in project X! The test virus will kill a subject then the subject is revived with only one thing on their mind. Kill whoever is around. Subject was found wandering the halls of the laboratory and killed three doctors. All doctors were later found dead but came back to life with similar symptoms to those of the original test subject. The more of these monsters were created the faster the virus began to spread! Subjects have been rounded up into a confine area and are under observation.**_

_**Log 7**_

_**A subject has escaped and the virus is spreading like wild fire! More and more reports of people becoming infected are being reported. People are doing everything they can to stop the infection from spread but it seems useless. Perhaps the apocalypse has come…**_

_**Log 8**_

_**There is possible hope for human kind. Several people have been discovered to have the virus in their blood stream but are not infected nor have become part of the mob of man eating creatures that plague our world. They are now under observation.**_

_**Log 9**_

_**Tests have shown a particular string of DNA in their genes might have something to do with how they are not turning. More test must be done.**_

_**Log 10**_

_**A string of DNA for moment being referred to as the 'Hope' gene is present in all subjects. But where the string comes from is still undetermined.**_

_**Log 11**_

_**Some signs of the string having to deal with something in the heart have been discovered. Unfortunately one subject (Subject 001, called Xemnas by the other subjects) was found dead this morning. What the cause of death was is currently unknown. However to prevent any more infected in the labs the body was chopped up and burned on sight. Room was also decontaminated along with areas around the room and any subject that had recent contact with subject.**_

_**Log 12**_

_**Another subject died of unknown causes (Subject 012, referred to as Larxene). Possible cause of death could have been the fact that subject was born with a heart disease. More tests are needed.**_

_**Log 13**_

_**A test cure has been formed with the blood of the remaining subjects. Two fully infected subjects along with one of the carriers had the cure placed in their blood stream. There have been no changes as of yet…**_

**The End**

A Moment from the Author's Life:

Stretching for a moment before hitting save, KRKCxForever grinned at the final project. For a first try at a AxelxSaix story it turned out okay. Sure she could have had a slightly different ending and had more of a relationship between the two for this kind of story but it was pretty good. Standing up and taking out a few things from her bag KRKCxForever was just about to head out the door for class when a portal opened in her room "What Axel?" she asked. Axel approached her looking somewhat confused

"What's with the random story with me and Saix as a semi couple?" he asked. KRKCxForever smiled

"I ran a short contest of my story called Gifted. Magester Ludi won and requested a AkuxSai story. So this was the story." She explained. Axel was about to remark something but watched the girl slip on her black Velcro shoes before swinging on a rather large black backpack "Now if you excuse me I must be leaving. I have class today and the story will be posted later." She told the red hair and left. Axel leaned back and out of curiosity walked over to the girl's laptop.

Doing some clicking Axel was surprised to find a very small amount of people writing about him and his long time friend Saix being a couple. Shrugging Axel opened a portal "Oh well guess it isn't that popular." He remarked and walked through the portal.

_Like the story it review and let me know! See where I could have done better? Write a review! Want to flame the story for my really shitty Axel (any tips please leave a review) or how this didn't seem to be much of a AkuxSaix thing? Don't do it here!_


	2. Chapter 2

Subjects 007 and 008

Note from the author: SURPRISE! I randomly decided this story needed a second chapter! Hope you like it!

Xigbar paced the length of his room, he was suppose to go in and get more of his memories 'restored' along with his younger brother Xaldin (A/N: Serious I wonder if these two are related somehow.) but no one had come to get him. He heard the door open "About time you came for me!" Xigbar turned to see a pair of scientists walking towards him. They made a motion to follow him, Xigbar followed without a word. Normally they walked pass the other rooms then turned right and headed to the lab, oddly though they walked right pass the lab and continued down the hall "Hey what's the big idea?" he shouted

"Shut up!" one of the scientists (obviously sleep deprived) snapped. Grumbling the rest of the way there Xigbar was lead to a cafeteria of some sort. Having his anklet removed they shoved him in "Consider this a free hour." The scientist told him, Xigbar looked about. The other eleven subjects were standing around looking very confused; Xigbar spotted his younger brother talking with a blond haired man with blue eyes. Xigbar frowned; normally he would have taken great pleasure in this but something just didn't seem right

"What are you up to?" he wondered quietly to himself.

The scientists gather in a viewing area above the cafeteria, they glanced at their boss. Their boss clicked a few things having a couple of TV monitors light up with images of what was going on in the room below "Let's see how they react." The man muttered.

"Wonder what's going on in their heads?" Axel wondered attempting to make conversation with Saix, Saix ignored the male going back to the newspaper he managed to find. It was pretty old considering that the news mainly was going over that the strange disease was taking over along with various tips on killing the infected if they got too close to you. But it was something to read, Axel yanked the paper away "Hey I asked you a question!" he grinned at the male's surprised face. Saix turned away from Axel

"I know I choose not to talk with you." He told the male looking at the wall, they were white but he really didn't want to talk with the very flirty male. Axel huffed; he decided to bug someone else. He spotted a boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes not to far away.

Prancing over to the boy he grinned "Hey there! Name is Axel, got it memorized?" he asked, the boy just sort of looked at him

"Roxas. Please go away I'm not feeling so hot." He muttered. It was true, his head felt really heavy and his stomach hurt. Axel continued to try and make conversation with the boy while Saix noticed a pink haired male looking out the window; he was gripping onto the hand of another guy with long blond hair and green eyes. The blond haired man squeezed the pink haired male's hand softly

"What's wrong Marluxia?" he asked, the male looked at the blond with concern in his blue eyes

"Something doesn't feel right Vexen." He whispered. Saix glanced at Axel for a moment '_At he isn't the only one…_' he thought. Roxas let out a pained groan, Axel looked at him

"Hey you okay?" he asked, Roxas shook his head and let out another groan. He leaned over and vomited up the contents of his stomach "Whoa! Hey anyone good with first aid?" Axel called, the group turned their attention to the young blond who had finished throwing up. The blond's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward landing hard on his side

"Holy crap!" Marluxia yelped. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong with the boy, Vexen kneeled down checking the pulse. He frowned

"He's dead." He informed the group.

The scientist again looked to their boss, their boss stroked his chin "Let's see how they react." He muttered.

Everyone moved to the opposite side of the room talking to each other, there was a soft moan from the boy. Looking over the group soon became panicked; the 'dead' boy was now standing up looking around. His head snapped towards the scent of living flesh, he snarled. There was a scream before the boy ran at them full speed growling and drooling at the mouth "HOLY SHIT!" Xigbar yelled looking for something to fight with. The boy was on them fast clawing at the group who had slid under a table to hide from the boy. Axel ran for a table but slipped landing on his stomach, he knocked the wind out of him, the boy turned looking at him for a brief moment before running towards him

"Oh shit!" Axel yelled scrambling to his feet running towards the door. Making it to the door he banged on it "OPEN UP! HELP! ZOMBIE!" he yelled, no response. Roxas was on him fast screaming and launching at him. Axel covered his face to avoid damage when there was a sickening crack and bang. The zombie tumbled to the ground as a panicked Saix slammed the lid to a garbage can on the thing's head until he was sure it was dead.

Both men panted for a while before looking at each other "Thanks." Axel wheezed, Saix nodded weakly. The rest of the group crawled out from under the tables and walked over to the bloody scene. The group discussed various things: how long had to boy been infected, why didn't anyone come in to help them, and why a garbage can lid? Once Vexen and another male named Lexaeus dragged the body into a nearby trash can the group attempted to open the doors. After an hour the scientists came back, the group all began asking questions. It was a while later before one scientist held up a hand, the group hushed quickly

"What happened to subject thirteen?" one asked, Vexen frowned

"He became an infected and we killed him. His body is in the trash over there." He told him and pointed over to the can. The scientist nodded

"Very well." He pulled out a gun and shot Vexen through the head

"VEXEN!" Marluxia cried running over to the now dead man "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, the scientist looked at Marluxia and shot him as well. The man's body falling on top of Vexen's.

The group slowly back away "What's going on?" Zexion cried, the scientist looked at them

"You are all infected." He informed them, Xaldin shook his head

"That's impossible! He haven't turned yet!" he yelped. The scientist raised the gun again

"You are what we've been calling a carrier. Someone with the disease but haven't changed yet." The group looked at one another, they all were infected? "As you saw the moment you die the infection takes over and you will become one. Roxas has been feeling ill and it seems if you get sick then you will pass on. Now we can't have a bunch of zombies running around." He said aiming the gun at Zexion.

Axel cleared his throat "Might I make a suggestion?" he asked, the group looked at him "We…RUN!" he yelled taking off towards the now open door. The group was quick to follow

"After them! We have orders to murder them!" the scientist yelled, there was a hiss. Turning around the group of scientists gasped, Marluxia was up. The bullet must not have killed him, his eyes looked at the scientist he screamed and ran. Once he was a little closure he leapt and bite down on one of the scientists, Vexen was up shortly afterwards pinning a scientist to the wall tearing at his flesh.

The group of carriers mean while ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards a emergency exit towards the back of the building, the whole way scientists kept shooting at them barely missing them. Half way there Zexion got shot in the leg, the group looked at him stopping for a brief moment "Go on without me!" he yelled knowing his time was up. Lexaeus shook his head scooping up the much smaller man into his arms

"Your coming with us whether you like it or not." He told him, they again sprinted for the closest door that leads outside. Once again they were stopped when Xigbar made a motion to follow him somewhere; quickly following the male the group was lead to what seemed like a large room full of various objects.

Xigbar grinned picking up his two pistols that they took from him when he first had been dragged here "This is where they hide the good stuff including extra weapons." He announced. Xaldin looked at him funny

"How do you know about this place?" he asked, Xigbar put on his sweetest smile

"I may or may not have stolen the blueprints to the building once." He told his younger brother. Xaldin rolled his eyes

"Of course." But he was glad to have his shot gun back in his hands.

Once they had retrieved their weapons (expect Axel who stole one) the group headed back out into the hallways. Glancing around the group cautiously walked towards the exit

"I wonder where everyone one else is?" a boy named Demyx asked, Xigbar shrugged

"Probably trying to figure out where we are with out the tracking devices." He told the boy. Zexion laughed

"Kind of pointless since we were never let out of the rooms!" he chuckled cradling his rifle in his arms along with Lexaeus's shot gun.

It didn't take long for the group to hear a pained moan, looking the group was surprised to see Marluxia wandering the halls

"HEY MARLUXIA!" Axel called, Marluxia snapped his head in their direction and scream "Shit! He's a zombie!" Axel cried. Saix rolled his eyes

"No shit Sherlock!" he yelled raising his gun to fire at the beast. Marluxia ran towards Lexaeus since he was the biggest, Zexion made a motion to be put down. Leaning some of his weight on the wall he waved to the group

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off!" he yelled, he wouldn't be much help anyways. The group hesitantly nodded and left. Lexaeus stayed behind "Get going!" Zexion ordered. Lexaeus grinned

"I'm not going down without a fight, besides…" he smiled stroking the boy's head "I like you too much to leave you behind." He told him raising his gun.

The group sprinted down the hallways panting and gasping for breath "How much farther till this stupid door!" Luxord cried, Xigbar grinned

"Not much!" he announced, there was a loud growled. The group turned and was quiet surprised to see Vexen wandering the halls, they knew better than to call to him this time. The blond was covered in blood and bits of flesh hung around his mouth, Vexen looked at them for a briefest of moments before charging at them screaming. Everyone yelped and decided to save ammo by running, but for some reason Xigbar couldn't get his legs to move. Managing to snatch a broom nearby Xigbar held it in front of his face screaming as Vexen bit down on the broom clawing at his face. "Bad Vexen bad!" he scolded. Vexen used some of his weight to push the other down towards the ground

"Xigbar!" Xaldin cried. Xigbar did the first thing that came into his mind; he kicked the man where the sun don't shine.

The zombie gave a light squeak before falling over onto his side stunned; Xigbar sprinted to catch up with the group. Axel gave a light chuckle

"Heh, didn't know that still worked." He laughed. Saix sighed

"How did you survive for this long?" he wondered. Axel grinned and purposely slapped Saix's rear making him squeak loudly

"By my wits and good looks!" he cheered. Xaldin snickered

"Well we know who he likes." He whispered to Luxord. Demyx blinked not getting the gesture so he did it to the closest person to him; Xigbar. Xigbar yelped and looked at the boy

"Um aren't you a little young to like a guy like me like that?" he asked. Demyx blinked and seemed utterly confused.

It didn't take much longer to make it to the exit, all the men had to stop since they were wheezing and trying to take in air. Leaning against the door Xaldin gasped for air he looked outside, the outside world was bound to be like a living nightmare. Saix looked at Axel who was looking at him

"Um hey Saix?" he asked, Saix raised an eyebrow "How come you keep saving me?" he asked. Saix shrugged

"Why did you try to save me from that huge zombie when we first met?" he retorted. Axel grinned and leaned forward pressing his lips to Saix's in one hell of a passionate kiss. Saix's eyes went big, when Axel departed he grinned at the surprised male

"Because remember, one your hot and two I don't like the idea of losing you." He told him with a smirk on his lips he pressed their lips back together.

**The End**

A Moment from the Author's Life:

KRKCxForever laughed at herself for a moment before sending the story off to fanfiction "Wow, playing zombie games sure does inspire strange things!" she laughed and began jotting down ideas for her next story.

_Like the story it review and let me know! See where I could have done better? Write a review! Want to flame the story for my really shitty Axel (any tips please leave a review) or how this didn't seem to be much of a AkuxSaix thing? Don't do it here!_


End file.
